Phineas and Ferb: The Great Adventure
by crystalbook95
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's greatest adventure! Adventure, romance, what else do people want? Sorry, the title is horrible. Couldn't really think of anything else better. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb: The Great Adventure**

[sorry, I couldnt think of a better title than this..]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Disney, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh,**

**and Dan Povenmire do.**

**Description: Phineas and his gang are all now fourteen, and Vanessa, Jeremy, Candace, Stacy, and Coltrane are now 18. This is the most action-packed P&F adventure yet!**

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 1**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree, debating what they were going to do today. "Hey, Ferb, should we build a gigantic robot Perry or a microscopic city?" Ferb put his book aside and shrugged his shoulders. Just then, Isabella walked into the backyard. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" "Hey, Isabella! We'r just deciding what to do today, but we can't decide." Ferb smiled to himself as he watched his brother and Isabella. She had a crush on Phineas, but Phineas never notices, he thought. "Hey, Ferb, snap out of it!" Phineas said. Isabella started giggling. "Well, can I help you guys decide what to do today?" Phineas replied, "Sure." So they began plotting. Meanwhile...

…**...................................................................................................**

Perry the Platypus was napping when his communicator went off. The message read:

Come to HQ ASAP. It's about Doofenshmirtz. - MM

Perry sighed. _Do I ever get a break? _he thought. He jumped into the chute and landed in his chair with a thud. "Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again." Monogram greeted. Perry gave him the "no kidding" look. Monogram continued, " He's been buying weird stuff lately. 123 glue guns, 124 packages of glue gun refills, six tons of fireworks, eighty boxes of 120 count matches, thirty candle lighters, and a ton of gunpowder. Only a sick and deranged mind would do something this twisted. Agent P, you must stop him before it's too late!" Perry saluted and jumped into the hovercraft. After he took off, he looked down and saw...

…**......................................................................................................**

DUN DUN DUN! What will P&F do today? What is Dr. Doofenshmirtz doing with that stuff? And hat did Perry see? Please read and review to find out!

- crystalbook95 :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Note: Sorry for not updating in so long! School started this past Monday, so I've been pretty busy. I'll try to do better on the updates. : )

**Disclaimer: you know who it belongs to!…...................................................................................................................................**

_Okay.. what are those dweebs up to?_ Candace thought. " WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?!" Phineas looked up. "Oh, hi Candace! We're just starting our project for the day-" he started when he was cut off by Ferb. "Candace, is it absolutely necessary to always say, 'What is going on out here?' when we do something? Can't you just let us do one project in peace?!?!" Isabella was snickering while Phineas' mouth was open. Ferb continued, "So could you do us all a big favor and keep your huge mouth shut?" Everyone was shocked, especially Ferb, who had never talked to Candace like this before, much less anyone else. Candace teared up and replied, " I'm calling Mom!" before running into the house, crying. " Ferb, was that all absolutely necessary?" Isabella said. Ferb turned around and looked at her. "Although you did nail her." she said quickly. _ Maybe I was a little harsh, _Ferb thought. He sighed slowly. "Let's go find her." he said. The kids all ran into the kitchen, where they found...

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Perry looked down and saw the most beautiful platypus he had ever seen. He quickly parked his hovercraft and turned back into a normal platypus. She saw him and little hearts formed in her eyes. She walked over to him and chattered, _Hi, my name is Mandy. What's yours? _Perry replied, _ My name is Perry. _While the tweo talked, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was watching from his building, smiling. "If Perry the Platypus ever gets here, he will be too late!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! [hacks hairball...]

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Sorry the chapter's so short, but I must add suspense to the story! ; p

What did the kids discover? Is Candace okay?Will Doofenshmirtz succeed? These questions and more shall be answered in the next chapter. Until then, see ya!

-crystalbook95 : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hi! Thanks to all the people that reviewed! We find out what happens to Candace in this chapter!!!! Enjoy!

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

When they went into the kitchen, it had been ransacked. Shattered glass was everywhere, the kitchen table over turned... it was a disaster. There was a note on top of the remains of the table. It read:

To the Flynn- Fletcher family:

I have something very precious to you. If you want her back, meet me at the Freight Emergency Harbor in one hour.

-Mitch

Everyone looked at the letter, confused. All except for Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. " Ferb, do you still have that communicator? Cause I know who to call..." Phineas said with a smile.

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Perry looked at his wristwatch. _Oh, dang it.... _he thought. _Mandy, _he chattered, _Call me later okay? I have to go. Okay, _she replied._ Bye, Perry._ He ran around the corner and took off in his hovercraft, heading for...

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed!

Perry flew through the window, which shattered all over the place. " Ah, Perry the Platypus! You're just in time... time to meet your DOOM!" Doofenshmirtz pressed a button, which caused Perry to trapped in a cage in mid-air! " Now, Perry the Platypus, watch as-" Doofenshmirtz was cut off as Mitch walked in. He grinned. "Here, Doofenshmirtz. I got the girl." Mitch threw a bag down on the floor, which started yelling, " OW! THAT HURT, YOU JERK! HEY, YOU OVERSIZED MORONS! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. _ Oh, no..._ Perry thought. _ That sounds an awful lot like..._

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

" Hey, Meap. Long time, no see." Phineas said to the small pink and white alien. Meap had purchased a mustache translator, one just like Mitch's. The rest of the kids looked confused. " It's good to see you, too." Meap replied. He took a breath before continuing, " Let's get down to business. So your sister was kidnapped by Mitch and he wants you to meet him at a location to exchange something for her?" " Yeah, here's the letter." Meap took the letter that Phineas gave him and studied it for a few minutes before speaking up. " This is Mitch's handwriting, alright. I'd know it anywhere." Meap handed the letter back. Phineas looked at him before saying, "So what do we do?" Meap looked at all of the kids. " Let's go over to my ship. There we can find Candace's current location and devise a plan. Any questions?" One of the Fireside Girls walked over to Meap. " Well, um.. Mr. Meap, what exactly is this?" And she pokes him. " OWWWW, YOU LITTLE TWIT, THAT WAS MY B-" Phineas cut him off, "And let's go to the ship!" So they all ran to the ship to find Candace.

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter, there is a LOT of action, so brace yourselves! Is Perry's cover going to be blown? Find out what happens in the next chapter of:

PHINEAS AND FERB: THE GREAT ADVENTURE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hi! In this chapetr, For this chapter, as I said, lots of action! Enjoy! And please read and review!

**Inside the ship:**

"We eed a plan." Everyone looked at Phineas. Meap came up and joined him. Meap continued where Phineas left off. "I strongly agree. The sensors indicate that Candace is in a building called Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Here's my plan. Accoring to the Universal Villian Database, Doofenshmirtz has a daughter named Vanessa. Sensors indicate that she is nearby. We hold capture her and hold her for ransom in exchange for Candace." Ferb's eyes grew wide and his heart stopped beating. " What do you think, Phineas?" Phineas shrugged. " Well, we don't have many options and we don't know Mitch's levels of weaponry..." _ Phineas, please don't say yes to this idea... _Ferb thought. Phineas sighed and continued. " I hate to say this, but I agree to this idea. It may be our only shot of getting Candace back." Ferb grimaced._ No...NO, NO,NO, NO!_ Meap coughed. "Well, let's take a vote. All in favor of this idea, say I." Eight out of nine of the people raised their hands. "Well, we shall continue with this plan." Ferb went over to one of the plushy seats and flopped over in it, sighing. His thoughts were only of Vanessa as he watched from the window of the ship as Vanessa was captured and put into a holding cell.

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

As Doofenshrmirtz opened the bag, a hand flew out and punched him in the nose, causing him to scream like a girl. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Candace stood up, causing the bent over her Doofenshmirtz to get knocked in the face by her gigantic pointy head. As soon as she stood up, Perry turned back into a normal platypus and chattered. "PERRY?!?!?!?!? THESE RETARDS CAPTURED YOU TOO?!"

Perry chattered again. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" was all Candace said before she stomped to the locked door, trying to find a way out.

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Monogram looked around his office and sighed. "Carl?" "Yes, sir?" Do you think the little guy is okay?" Carl looked at him before turning back to his desk. "Yes, yes I do."

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Jeremy was walking to Candace's house , when he stopped and noticed the damage. _What happened here?_ He ran inside. Seeing the note on the refridgerator, he picked it up and began to read:

To Mom and Dad:

Ferb & I have gone to look for Candace. She was abducted by a person named Dr. Doofenshmirtz. We love you. Don't worry. : )

-Phineas and Ferb

Jeremy stared at the note for a while before knowing whathe had to do. He ran out of his house and up the street. _I must save Candace, no matter what the cost. _

…**..........................................................................................................................................**

Please read and review! -crystalbook95


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My internet was cut off, but Iam back and working on my stories! So here is Chapter 5! Thank you for all of your patience and the reviews! :D Now onward, my fellow readers!

* * *

Vanessa woke up, staring at a metal ceiling._ I feel dizzy.... Where am I?_ she thought. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Then she heard a clicking noise, and a green-haired boy walked into the cell. She barely managed to push herself up, but she was in excruciating pain from the fight with that stuffed robotic animal with pink hair. "Hey, You're that kid that helped me that metal for my dad, aren't you?" He nodded his head. "Your name.....Ferb! That's it!" He nodded again and sat down by her. "Can you tell me what's going on?" His head fell forward a little, but he managed to regain his composure and began to talk. "You're being held for ransom." Vanessa Shot to her feet. "Why?! What for?" she wailed. Suddenly, she started to wobble. Ferb reached out to catch her, but she pushed him away. Ferb looked hurt, but he continued to explain. "Your father and a colleague of his kidnapped my sister. We're exchanging you for her." She turned around. Her face looked as if she had just been slapped, but Ferb turned his head away. "I'm sorry." he turned around and sank to his knees, crying. Vanessa went over to where he was. Just as she was about to comfort him, the aircraft jolted, sending them both flying. Alarms began to sound and a voice came over the intercom system. "Warning: Systems failing. Please buckle into your seats. There is a 99.99% chance we will crash." Ferb and Vanessa looked at each other. Ferb ran and grabbed hold of one of the bars. "Grab my hand!" he yelled. She jumped and grabbed his hand. Ferb guided her hand to a bar and wrapped his free hand around her waist. Brown eyes gazed into blue. Ferb spoke up over the alarms. "Vanessa, can I tell you something?" She looked at him. "Sure, why not? We have nothing else to do." His mouth turned upward in a smile. " Ever since I first saw you, Ive been in love with you." She smiled. "Really?" He grinned. "Yes. But that's not all." "What else?" "This." and he kissed her. As they kissed, their eyes closed and they lost their surroundings as the only thing they could focus on was each other.

* * *

When the alarms went off, Phineas was dashing around around madly. "WHERE IS FERB?!" he bellowed, causing everyone else to get more panicked. Isabella tried to run to Phineas, but stumbled and fell because the plane was shaking. Phineas noticedand ran to her side. "izzy, are you okay?" "i think so..." But as she tried to get up, she fell again. Phineas picked her up and carried her, bridal-style, to a chair and buckled her in, sitting in the chair next to her. "Phineas, Ive been wanting to tell you something for a long time." "What is it, Isabella?" "i love you, Phineas Vincent Flynn." He stared at her, his mouth open. She sighed and turned away, but kept talking. "You can hate me and never speak to me again, but you don't know how long ive wanted to tell you this. Im sorry." Phineas' mind was racing. As tears were trickling down her face, he reached over and cupped her chin, pulling her close. "Isabella.." he breathed. He kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

Baljeet and Mishti were sitting there, calm as could be (even though Baljeet hyperventilates in bad situations). In their eyes, they already knew what the other was thinking.... I love you....

* * *

The plane's levels dipped down to zero. It spiraled out of control, fuinally crashing into a deep lake. Glass shards were everywhere. Frying circuitry could be heard. And then there was the eerie silence of the night.....

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!!(screams) What will become of the plane crew? Will Candace lose her mind (wait, she's already lost it) ? Find out next time on: Phineas and Ferb: The Great Adventure!


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas and Ferb: The Great Adventure

Chapter 6

Thank you to all of my fans and fellow readers for patiently putting up with a long wait. Ever since since sophomore year started, it's been hectic. But here it is, the final chapter of _Phineas and Ferb: The Great Adventure_. And I would also like to thank all of you for your advice and reviews. I will do better and put them to good use in my future stories. Here it goes................

Phineas woke up, feeling pain shoot through his legs and arms. _Where am I at?_ he thought. Then it all came back to him. _Candace....Meap....the spacecraft....Isabella..........Isabella! Where is she?!_ He panicked, trying to get up, but fell back over. He looked around quickly, searching. At last, he found her. She had a cut on her forehead and her uniform was torn everywhere. Mustering all the strength he possessed, he slowly crawled over to her. "Isabella! Can you hear me?" He shook her shoulder frantically, but she was like a rag doll in his arms. "Izzy? Come on, wake up!" Tears began to slowly fall down his face before he could stop himself. "Please, Izzy! Don't leave me! I love you..." His tears became slow sobs as he hugged the girl to his chest.

Baljeet landed in a tree about fifteen feet from the crash site. Besides bruises and a slight cut on his forearm, he was in good condition. Mindy hit the same tree. She was knocked out cold, but was okay. Baljeet climbed down and went over to Mindy's side. He picked her up and made a shelter from some sticks and logs from the splintered trees and placed her under it. Sighing, he took off his coat and placed it over her and then stared outside, waiting for help to arrive.

Vanessa woke up, but couldn't move her legs. She looked down and saw that her legs were covered by pieces of the jail cell bars. She quickly kicked them off and stood up, dusting herself off. Then a noise shattered the eerie silence of the woods, a groaning noise. She followed the noise to... _Ferb_. "Ferb!" She ran over to his side. "Ferb! Can you hear me? Talk to me!" She shook his shoulder and then found out the reason why he was moaning. He had part of the hull of the ship on his legs, trapping them. She slowly pushed the hull off of him and talked to him. "Come on, Ferb! Say something! Say anything!" She sat down and started crying, but stopped when she heard a voice. "Well...For starters, you're standing on my foot..." She looked over and saw Ferb, with his eyes barely open. "Ferb!" She leaned in and kissed him passionately, tears still falling down her face, not out of sadness, but out of joy.

Phineas gently placed Isabella's body back down, her head resting on a rock. Suddenly, her eyes began to open. "Phineas..." He looked down, not believing what he was seeing. "Phineas.. what happened? We were flying, and then it felt like my head was going to explode..." She tried to sit up, but fell back over, Phineas catching her. "Take it easy, Isabella. Just there for a minute or two." he told her. She looked up at him, a faint smile tracing her lips. "Phineas?" she said. "Yeah?" "Can you help me sit up, please?" "Sure." As he slowly began to help her sit up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They kissed until they heard helicopters flying overhead. "Isabella, we're saved!" Phineas sat her back down. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna go get help." She smiled. "Okay. I'll be here waiting for you." Phineas smiled back and dashed off into the opening and started jumping and screaming. "We're here!" he said, waving his arms and jumping. The pilot waved at him and signaled that he would radio the rest of the rescue team. "Isabella, he saw us! We're gonna get rescued!" But Isabella had fallen asleep. He smiled, pushed back her bangs, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Vanessa came out, supporting Ferb. "Phineas... How are we going to get help?" she asked. Phineas looked at her and Ferb and smirked. "Well, help is on its way. I heard helicopters, and I went out there and found one and waved it down. He's contacting the rest of the rescue planes." She nodded. "Can you help me sit Ferb down?" Vanessa said, then smiled. "He's getting a little heavy." Phineas laughed, then replied "Sure." They sat him down underneath a tree. But little did they know that help wouldn't be coming......

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly. "Those kids don't know that Norm is the helicopter pilot." He walked over and sat down in his chair. "And to make it better, he has Candace with us. So they had her under their noses all this time! Ha ha ha!" He smiled. "Oh well, I might as well enjoy the rest of the flight." Then a warning siren went off. "Enemy signature detected. Engines failing; system logging off." The lights went dark and the helicopter crashed into a clear landing.

Phineas saw the smoke clouds first. "Hey guys, look over there! Looks like there's been another wreck!" By this time, Baljeet and Mindy had joined them and were sitting under the tree with Ferb. So a group of them got up and went to investigate. There they found Candace, sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. Doofenshmirtz had run off, nowhere to be found. About five minutes later, a search team came, Jeremy among them.

Jeremy looked at Candace._ She is as white as a sheet. If help doesn't come soon, she may... _Shaking his head, he ran to her side and checked her vital signs. She had no pulse. "Candace, can you hear me?" No response. "Candace, please don't die!" He started chest compressions. He feverishly worked for ten minutes, trying to get a response, but didn't. Her vital signs were still flat. He kept on and started CPR. She still didn't respond. Candace, I love you. Please don't leave me." He laid his head on her chest and cried. Then he finally heard what he had been wanting to hear. "Jeremy.... Is that you?" "Candace!" He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips, holding her tight, not wanting to lose her again.

_Prologue..... _

Everything, and everyone, was back to their rightful place. The group was all sitting around the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen table. Doofenshmirtz was arrested and sent to jail on several charges. Phineas and Isabella, Ferb and Vanessa, and Candace and Jeremy are now all couples. Perry the Platypus got a two-year leave before being assigned a new nemesis in the Tri-State Area. In three more years' time, Jeremy and Candace were engaged. They had three children: Xavier, Fred, and Amanda. Amanda was a lot like Candace, always tattling on her two brothers. Xavier and Fred were mostly lazy, but that changed after a visit from their future uncles and aunt. Phineas and Isabella got married, five years after Candace and Jeremy. As for Ferb, he works at Camp David and is happily married to Vanessa.

Okay, Ferbella fans, don't kill me (eep!!) I am keeping Ferbella in mind after the Quantum Boogaloo episode. But what happened in the episode _The Beak_, well that's got me thinking about Phinbella. :) Forgive me if I offended you, just no flames. This concludes this story. Again, thank you to everyone for your awesome reviews and advice. I'll see you on my next story! Adios!


End file.
